RWBY(S)
by savezero
Summary: Sevatar 'Sev' Burnwood is an ex-bounty hunter and decide to join beacon after some conflict with his coworkers. Follow his story through his academy years with other huntsmen in training and learn how to live his new life.
1. Prologue

Outside the Kingdom of Vale

A young man walk alone along the empty road. It is a rare sight because of the Grimm infestation and most people would resort to use transport system like airship to avoid the Grimm. Those who can't afford the price trend to travel in large group for safety but like many community outside the wall, it not unheard of some caravan to disappeared or destroyed by the Grimm like it gonna happen to the one in front of him.

There was typical scene when Grimm attack such as many corpses and body parts lie on the ground ,scream both from fear and pain can be heard ,scent of blood and death fill the air but they did nothing to slow his pace, too accustomed to them to let it affect him. He walk calmly like nothing happen around him. Someone shout to him for help or to run and escape the massacre but he ignore them all and it also too late for that. The Grimm already notice him and turn to their new prey...

Yes, they expect another prey.

Not a predator...

And they were wrong.

He pull out his dual handguns and take shots at approach Grimm with calmly precision that kill several Grimm before they are even half way from him. The rest was not flinched by the dead of their pack mate and continue relentlessly.

The young man unfold his right gun to its katana form. The first Grimm that approach him was cut in half vertically while the second one got a point-blank shot in the head ,blast it to pieces. Then swung his blade to his right, cut down two creep in one swing.

He then point his left gun at an ursa and pull trigger, send the dust bullet to its knee make it fell forward and become an obstacle to another Grimm charging line. The other beasts have no choice but to jump to avoid big hulk of the fallen bear or stumble at its. Either way is an opening that their predator exploits well.

In single swift motion the young man moves to center of the disorient Grimm horde. With blades in each hands now the young man swing left and right. Each strike send parts of Grimm flying around. When he stop attacking no moving Grimm left in sight.

"T..thank you, young one. what can we do.." A survivor come to thank him for rescue but was interrupted when the young man rise his hand to stop him.

"No." He mumble left the survivor confuse. His eyes fix on the ground "there is still one left."

At the end of his statement the ground shake. Survivors begin shout in panic. Suddenly a giant Deathstalker emerge from the ground. It let a loud screech at its kin slayer and proceed to strike him with its tail. He jumps back to avoid the Grimm attack and its stringer struck the ground. The young man stabs his twin blades to the stinger and pull trigger send the shockwave buries its deeper to the ground then move to its side. The Death Stalker raise its pincer to attack but was parry by one of his sword. Another blade move through the air, cutting two of its unprotect leg.

The Grimm let out a loud screech in pain. A follow strike to its abdomen send it to its side left its underbelly vulnerable to full-fledged attack from his dual katana which cut its to piece.

The young man watches the Grimm dissolve in silence and the same survivor from before come to talk to him "Thank again for your aid. There is anything we can do to repay you?"

The young man stay silence for a moment before open his mouth "Where are you heading?"

"To city of Vale, of course" the survivor answer "We have goods to deliver. What about you? Are you going to join Beacon? You have quite a skill."

"Beacon… the Huntsman Academy." He mumble "Not a bad destination."

"Excuse me?"

"A ride to Vale and any food you can spare would be suffice." the young man said.

"Well, if that is the case let we gather the injuries and salvage some goods first. Then we can leave." The survivor nod at his proposal "Anyway we still didn't catch your name."

"Sevatar Burnwood"


	2. Beacon

"Oh I can't believe my baby sister is going to beacon with me." A blond girl hug her sister excitedly "This is the best day ever!"

"Please stop." The younger girl said out of breath, crushed by her sister hug.

"But I was so proud of you" The older girl said but release her sister nonetheless. The younger girl stumble back ward to a man standing at the window. He turn to stare at her and that made her flinch, not only from his stare but also from the scar on his face, a thin line over his nose from cheek to cheek. He has tan skin with unkempt dark brown hair that reach his shoulder and ember-like eyes. He wears black T-shirt under an olive green jacket with dark grey pants along with blue-green scarf over his neck and a pair of combat boots. Two pistols held in their holster around his waist.

"Uh… Sorry" she apologizes and her finger tapping together awkwardly.

"Just be careful next time" He nod accept her apologies.

At this point the older sister decides to step in. "Sorry about that. By the way I am Yang Xiao Long and this is my little sister, Ruby Rose. What's your name?"

"Sevatar Burnwood" he answer "but if you two are sisters why don't use the same surname?"

"Well we are half-sister actually." Yang said, patting Ruby head "I use our father surname while she use her mother's"

"Why is that? If you don't mind me asking."

"Actually I mind so leave it at that."

"I see" Sevatar nod at her answer then he notice something "and she is your younger sister. That mean she is younger than most student, right?"

"Well yeah I got moved ahead two years." Ruby answer sheepishly

"If that's the case, congratulation then."

Their conversation came to a halt when a hologram of a middle age woman, whose name is Glynda Goodwitch according to Ruby, appear on the windows to bid their welcome to Beacon. After some short speech all of the students rush to the windows to see the view of Beacon, their academy and home for next four years.

The trio turn to their right when they hear the sound of a blonde to thrown up from motion sickness run pass them.

"Well I guess the view is not for everyone" Yang comments.

"I wonder who we're gonna meet." Ruby responds wondering.

"I just hope they're better than 'Vomit Boy'."

Sevatar does not join their conversation because he notice something on his shoe

"Oh gross. You have puke on your shoe" Ruby cry disgusting.

"Gross!" Cry Yang, stepping back.

Sevatar groan on his place

Vomit on the shoe…

Yeah, what a great way to start academy…

* * *

Sevatar parts his way with two sister to clean his boot. After finish cleaning it he head to the hall for the welcome ceremony but when he reaches the front yard he turn to spot Ruby talk with a girl in white and then she explode.

Yeah, she literally explode…

That's new.

Apparently she sneeze from some fire dust and the white girl continue to berate Ruby but she was saved by a girl in white and black. By the time Sevatar reach her the other girls have already departed. He extend his hand to help her stand up. Ruby reach to grab his hand but before their hand connect she let out a soft gasp and her hand froze in midair which Sevatar understand why.

Because his right ring finger is missing.

"It's got cut off." Sevatar explains emotionlessly.

"Sorry I don't intend to…" Ruby apologies hurriedly but he just wave her off and pull her up to her feet. He then glance to his side when he hears footsteps behind them and spot the certain blonde walk straight at them. He turn to glare at the guy who puke at his shoe.

"Um… I am Jaune" he introduce himself nervously, feeling intimidated by Sevatar's glare.

"Ruby"

"Sevatar" He say but keep his glare nonetheless.

"Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?" Ruby ask.

"Hey! The motion sickness is much more common than people let on." He defend himself.

"That doesn't mean you can vomit on anyone." Sevatar state bluntly.

"Uh… Sorry about that. Can we start over?" Jaune ask sheepishly. Sevatar roll his eyes at his answer and that make Ruby giggles.

"Well let's go to the welcome ceremony. Do you want to go with us, Vomit boy?" Ruby ask and start walking to the hall. Sevatar walk after her.

"What is that? My new nickname?" Jaune whine at Ruby word but walk along nonetheless.

"Sorry, it is the first thing that came to mind." Ruby wave her hand dismissively.

"Yeah. What if I call you crater face?" Jaune shot back.

Now it is Ruby's turn to defend herself. "Hey that explosion was an accident!" Her cheek flushing.

"Is that so?" Jaune murmur then turn to Sevatar "What about you? How about Nine fing?"

"Nine fing?" Ruby raise her brows.

"What's that?" Sevatar turn to glare at him, unimpressed.

"Well you have nine finger right?" Jaune points out nervously. Ruby nods in agreement "Besides, your name was too long to call regularly."

Sevatar sighs at Jaune words but tell them nonetheless "'Sev' would do."

"Well the name Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it." Jaune reintroduce himself. Ruby and Sevatar glance at each other.

"Do they?" Ruby ask. Well at least she is the one who doesn't love it.

"They will. At least I hope." The blonde admits sheepishly. They continue walking along the path silently until Ruby decide to interrupt their silence.

"I got this thing." She unfold her Crescent Rose to its scythe form. Sevatar raise his brow at her.

"Is that a scythe?" Jaune ask jumping at her action.

"Obviously." Sevatar mumble.

"It's also a customizable high impact sniper rifle" Ruby explain proudly.

"A what?"

"It's also a gun" Sevatar clarify.

"Cool"

"So what've you two got?" She asks excitedly like the kids who are going to open their present.

"Well I got this sword." Jaune unsheathe his weapon, it was a normal sword with nothing fancy about it but Sevatar can see sparkling in Ruby eyes. "I also got this shield too."

"What do they do?" Ruby asks excitedly and move her hand to touch his shield. It turn to scabbard and bounce of his hand. The blonde try to catch it clumsy. It's a miracle that he doesn't cut himself in the process.

"Well the shield can get smaller." Jaune turn his shield to its scabbard form and hung it from his waist "So when I get tired of carrying it…I can just put it away.

"But wouldn't it weigh the same?" Sevatar points out which the blond respond glumly.

"Well I'm kind of dork when it comes to weapons. I guess I did go a little overboard designing its." Ruby try to cheer him up.

"Wait, you made that?" Jaune ask, surprised.

"Is that strange?" Sevatar murmur.

"Of course." Ruby chip in before Jaune could answer. "All student at Signal forge their own weapon. Didn't you made yours?"

"It's a hand me down." The blond explain gloomy "My great-great-grandfather use it to fight in the war."

"Sound more like a family heirloom to me." Ruby observe. "Well, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classic these day."

While Sevatar has heard that some old family have their weapons hand down for many generations. He found it ridiculous, should they master their own fighting styles rather than stick to some old relics? Beside he doesn't mind about being classic because classic or not as long as it can protect its wielder and defeat his or her foe, it is a good weapon for him.

"So what about you Sev? What've you got?" Ruby's question pull him out of his though. He touch his pistol grip but hesitate to draw it out.

"Should I tell you?" He asks instead.

"What!? We've already show our so it's your turn to show yours." Ruby pouts angrily which make her really like kids even more, kids that was denied their present.

"I didn't ask you to show it." Sevatar replies calmly ignoring her pout.

"Come on Sev. What harm could be just for showing your weapon?" Jaune insists but Sevatar snorts at it.

"Well if I fought you now I would have advantage of knowing your weapon, wouldn't I?" He points out casually. In the place he come from it's unusually for anyone to spill their technique secret or weapon mechanic to stranger because it meant that your opponent would have an edge against you and that would mean different between life and death.

"Come on Sev, Even you know my weapon doesn't mean you can defeat me that easily. Just let me have a look please." Ruby plead with puppy eyes.

Sevatar weigh his option carefully. True that if he didn't reveal, he would have an advantage against them but if he pass the initiation his weapon mechanic would be revealed anyway. He sigh and pull his weapon, Shadow Gale, out of its holster. "It is a high caliber pistol which can turn to sword." He explains unfolding his weapon to its blade form.

"It still spot trigger on the grip, what is that for?" Ruby asks excitedly.

"If I pull the trigger in its blade form it will sent Dust blast out of sword tip" He explains then fold his weapon to its pistol form and place it in its holster. "Satisfied?"

"Yep!" Ruby nods with illuminate eyes

"See, it's not that hard." John said cheery.

"Whatever." Sevatar roll his eyes in annoyance.

* * *

When the trio reach their destination they spot Yang waves for her sister. Ruby said her apologies to the boys and rush to her sister's side, leaving two boys alone.

"Ah, great. Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?" Jaune whines which Sevatar ignore him and walk away to find empty spot not far away from the sisters. Jaune walk to stand beside him but he paid no mind to the blonde.

'Hm, that girl.' Sevatar glance at his side and notice a white girl who berate Ruby before standing next to the sisters. 'Not my business through.'

At the same time Ruby is blaming her sister for left her alone and for her embarrassment afterward. The older sibling just dismiss it as a mere joke until the heiress start berating the red girl again that she realizes the truth and tries to play the easygoing mediator between the two. "Look uh… it sound like you and my sister got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you just start over and try to be friends okay?"

"Yeah great idea sis." Ruby extend her hand to the heiress "Hello,Weiss. I am Ruby. Want to hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies.."

'This will not end well' Sevatar thought while Weiss go through the list of thing they would do but the last part that make he glance at her even she can't see it due to she is facing away from him.

"..and talk about cute boys, like tall, blonde and scraggly or mr. nine finger over there."

'What the hell with that name?' Sevatar thought irritatedly by his new nickname.

"Well she think I'm cute maybe I should go talk to her." Jaune said cheerily but before Sevatar can respond, the sound from the stage pull everyone attention to Professor Ozpin, the headmaster of the Beacon Academy. After the short and blunt welcome speech Professor Glynda Goodwitch inform them that their initiation will begin tomorrow and they will gather in the ballroom for tonight before both professors walk away."Now it's time to introduce this cute boy to the cute girl."

"She just being sarcastic." Sevatar words fall on deaf ear as Jaune is walking to flirt the white girl now

'This will end ugly.'

* * *

"Whoa! you got a lot of scar." Sevatar is splashing some water to his face when he heard Jaune voice behind him. He look up from sink to the mirror that have their reflection on. True to the blonde word, he has a lot of scars all over his body, more than he care to count, but the one that catch Jaune attention the most is on his chest "Wait, you have something embed in your chest. Is that alright?"

"Yeah, I have it for years." Sevatar answer nonchalantly and put towel to dry his face then walk to the ballroom,where they will sleep tonight. Most students are resting by now and he intent to do the same.

At the same time Yang crashes next to her sister with a happy smile on her face. "It's like the big slumber party!"

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys, through." Ruby says, not look up from the letter she is writing.

"I know I do" Yang purr as her eyes move back to her eye candy as the boys shamelessly boast result of their huntsmen training and then her eyes widen in amazement as a certain guy walk in her visual field "Sevatar?"

"Sev? What about him?" Ruby rises from her letter to look at the same guy as many people in the room did now. Her eyes widen in the same way as her sister did. He has lean build without overindulging muscular, an ordinary build for those train for combat but what really made him stood out from other boys are numerous scars that marred his fresh. Ruby felt her mouth open and let out a small gasp "Wow, He got a lot of scars."

Yang turn to look at her sister with raise eyebrow. She know her sister very well,other than weapons she really crazy about scars as they're a story on the fresh, a symbol of their triumph against an impossible odd(at least in Ruby opinion). However what really nudge her is the way she call him "Sev?"

"It's his nickname. Look like he prefer it than nine fing." Ruby offer a shy explanation.

"Nine fing?"

"Well he has nine finger. His right ring finger is cut off" Ruby explanation prompt her sister to look back at Sevatar again who is now put his shirt on, hide most scar from view. And from this distance it hard to see his hand so she make a mental note to observe it later.

Meanwhile the man who was a center of attention a moment ago is now lay on his back and prepare to call the night off. But was prevented from doing so by an annoying blonde that won't stop talking beside him. "What do you think the initiation would be?"

"Don't know" Sevatar answer while shipping to his side signal his unwilling to continue conversation.

"Well, it could be like pittig us to fight each other or maybe they will send us to hunt some Grimm this is Huntsmen academy after all." Jaune still continue his babbling despite Sevatar gesture.

Sevatar kept his silence and hope this idiot blonde will get the message. Unfortunately, he was wrong..

"I heard in Beacon we work as teams so do you care to join me? With two hot guys in the team we would be a popular team and the coolest team ever. Oh image how many girls will get hot on us, how we become famous and ..."Jaune continue on the list of what will happen if they are on the same team and Sevatar patience is wearing thin.

"Jaune.." Sevatar voice stop Jaune daydreaming in his track. He turn to see another boy glaring at him with dead intense in his eyes.

"Yes, Sev?" Jaune gulp down nervously. Feeling like a lamb await to be slaughter now.

"Shut up and sleep."


	3. Initiation

The next day…

Sevatar awake early while most of the students still asleep. It's not to say he is a morning person just a light sleeper (Is that the same thing?) and begin his morning routine, leaving Jaune alone in his sleep and no doubt won't be happy about it but it's not like he would care.

After finish his breakfast Sevatar go to locker room to get his gears and spend little time afterward meditate to ready himself for the initiation until some loud voice reached his ears.

"I know! We'll have some sort of signal! Like a distress signal!" A ginger hair girl with white top and pink skirt is excitedly tell a boy with black hair with a magenta streak on the left side of his hair and green tailcoat who Sevatar suppose is her friend. "A secret signal so we can find each other in the forest. Can you imitate a sloth?" How can that be a secret signal when she talk that loud is beyond Sevatar guess and how the hell a sloth sound?

"Yo! Sev, What are you doing?" Yang voice make him turn to his side and spot two sisters walk toward him. Apparently Ruby locker is the one beside him.

"Waiting." Sevatar answer nonchalantly and notice how younger sister mood change from yesterday "So, you seem more chipper this morning."

"Yep! No more awkward small talk or "getting-to-know-you" stuff. Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." Ruby answer cheerily as she take Crescent Rose out from locker and strokes it happily.

"Well, remember, Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you wanna grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together." Yang say worriedly, know very well how her sister have trouble to make new friend and her attempt to make she go out of her shell yesterday almost end in disaster.

"Ugh! You sound like dad" Ruby sighs in frustration and shoves her weapon back in the locker then turn to her sister with serious face. "Okay, first of all: What does meeting new people have to do with fighting? And secondly: I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink milk!"

"Yeah, she drink milk, unlike some red haft-metal bean." Sevatar mutter.

"But what about when we form teams?" Yang asks and Ruby suddenly nervous at her sister question.

"Um, I don't know, I... I'll just be on your team or something…" The red girl answer uncertainly

"Maybe you should try being on someone else's team? Like..um Sev team." Yang suggest while bringing her hair around her shoulder and stroking it. Sevatar raise an eyebrow at her proposal but say nothing against it.

"My dear sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?" Ruby points at her sister accusingly but then quickly turn to Sevatar with great speed that made him fear she would snap her neck "It's not like I hate being on the same team with you through."

"What? No! Of course I do! I just thought... I don't know, maybe it would help you... break out of your shell!" Yang deny her sister accusation and add her reason which help nothing but irritate the red girl more and Sevatar begin to feel the urge to leave this place.

"What the-?! I don't need to 'break out of my shell'! That's absolutely-"

"Ridiculous!" Jaune appear out of nowhere and walk pass them while continue mumbling about his designated locker.

"Look like someone can't find his locker." Yang observe the fellow blonde.

"Don't change subject sis! We're not done talking!" Ruby pull her sister back to previous subject "You will make sure that I will be in the same team as your and don't try to ditch me off!"

Yang glance to Sevatar for support. He sigh at the ironic for he is not a social person either but to advise anyone about working together but turn to the younger girl anyway "Ruby, we still don't know how they form team yet. What if you land on other team than your sister?"

"Well..um I just get to know them after we form team then." Ruby answer uncertainly. Yang glance to Sevatar again which he just shrug. "And beside that who will I join with if not you."

"Like he said, We still don't know how we form team." Yang still try to encourage her sister to open up and make new friend. "What if you end up with Weiss?"

"I don't think you should worry about that. See?" Ruby point out to the white girl in question who is now talking to a red hair girl and then Jaune step in, hoping to join team with them much to Weiss dismay.

Upon seeing the red hair girl Yang smirk and add "Dam. They're pretty smart in choosing their teammate, Aren't they?"

"Who is she?" Sevatar asks and two sisters turn to him surprised.

"You don't know Pyrrha Nikos!?" Ruby gasps and her voice is loud enough attach another trio attention.

"Great. How could you two know nothing about her?" Weiss sigh irritatedly while Pyrrha just smile awkwardly between two boys.

"Should I know her?" Sevatar asks with little interest. His eyes observe the girl in question. She is tall with athletic build and green eyes. Her red hair wore in a waist-length ponytail. Sevatar can tell she is some kind of high class person as it show in how she carries herself, her pose and her formality but even he know where she come from, he has no idea who she is since celebrity never interested him.

"Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum!" Weiss begin introduce the champion girl.

"Never heard of it." Jaune answer cluelessly but Sevatar raise his eyebrow at her as he remember Sanctum is located in Mistal. Why would she travel this far to study here?

"She's won the Mistral Region Tournaments four years in a row! A new record you know!" Yang said this time but still made no sense to Jaune.

"Watch it sometime but not a fan of it." Sevatar answer nonchalantly before turn to the invincible girl "Still impressive though."

"Thank you." Pyrrha smile at him but for some reason he feel her smile was hollow and fill with hidden sadness as if she force it out.

"She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!" Ruby cries excitedly

"That's you!?" Jaune gasps " But they only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!"

"What's that?" Sevatar question cause other to turn to him in surprise. Their jaw drop in wonder that would be a laughable picture if they are not direct at him.

"You don't know Pumpkin Pete!?" Ruby gasps and judge from her tone, it's a bigger deal than not know Pyrrha Nikos"Where were you been Sev?"

"Maybe that's a good thing since the cereal isn't very good for you" Pyrrha tries to interrupt in his defense.

"A cereal band then." Sevatar nod his understanding before turn to Ruby "And for your question because it's hard to find cereal outside the wall, beside it's not make good provision for journey."

"You are some kind of wanderer?" Yang question.

"You could say that."

"So, after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?"Weiss pull Jaune back to the old topic they previously discuss.

"I guess not... Sorry." the blonde hung his head gloomy and mutter apologize.

"Well, what about you Sev? Do you have anyone in mind to be team with?" Ruby ask loudly to distract anyone from Jaune sorry state and it works. Everyone include Jaune turn to him with curiosity.

"None." Sevatar shake his head in response "I plan to watch the event unfold then improvise."

"Well, who know who we will team up with. So what do you say Snow angel I'm not supposed to do this, but maybe I could pull some strings, find a place for you." Jaune still tries to hit on Weiss by asking her with smug grin on his face and move too close for Weiss to feel comfortable.

"All right, that's a bit too close! Pyrrha, a little help, please?!" At the end of her word Jaune turn in time to see a spear stuck and pin him to a wall.

"I'm sorry!"Pyrrha apologies to Jaune while Weiss mouth her silence 'Thank you' at the champion girl and then an announcement on the intercom system told all first year student to report to Beacon Cliff for their initiation. Weiss and Pyrrha walk pass Jaune and the latter retrieve her spear make the blonde slumping against the locker.

"I don't understand. My dad said all women look for is confidence! Where did I go wrong?" Jaune whine while Ruby help him to stand.

"Sometimes a fool confident can land you an early grave Jaune." Sevatar shake his head while walk past the blonde with little concern about him.

"And 'Snow Angel' probably wasn't the best start." Yang add and follow Sevatar out of locker room.

Ruby, for her part, leads Jaune out of the locker room by supporting him and his damaged self-esteem...

* * *

At the beacon cliff all first year student line up before Headmaster Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch await instruction for their initiation. Ozpin eyes the student with neutral face before begin his speech "For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Sevatar, standing between Yang and a blonde guy name Cardin Winchester, is now looking to the forest below the cliff and he can sense many Grimm inside the forest, a fine test for huntsmen indeed.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today." Glynda explain and Sevatar can hear Ruby low whimper voice. Basically the these partnerships will last for the four-year duration of their studies at Beacon Academy so it make sense to find a partner that they can work well with.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin ends his explanation about teammates at that and sips from his mug without care to the world.

'What an irresponsible way of thinking.' Sevatar through irritatedly while glaring at the headmaster and Ruby screams big "What!"

Ozpin continue explain about the initiation. After they partner up, head to the northern of the forest where they will find a temple. Their objective is to grab a relic for each pair and return to the cliff. The instructor will monitored and graded them throughout the initiation but will not intervene so they are on their own. He concludes his explanation with the classic "Are there any question?"

Sevatar raises his hand "We have odd number."

"Don't worry. We have measure for that matter. Any question?"

"Yeah, um, sir-" Jaune start but Ozpin interrupt him.

"Good now take your position." Every student do as they were told except…

"Uh, sir? I've got, um... a question." Jaune still tries to ask even as other students are catapulted to the sky one by one. "So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?"

"No, you will be falling." Ozpin answers.

"Oh, uh, I see... So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?"Jaune asks as his nerve continue to quickly catch up with him.

Sevatar doesn't need to listen to Jaune whining long as he was catapulted away. Yang follow after shortly with happy laugh then Ruby is launched and finally Jaune with loud scare scream.

Sound of wind ring in their ears as they soar through the air before everyone (except Jaune of course) begin using their landing use her sniper rifle as a retro rocket to slow her descend before using the blade to spin around a branch and land at a slower pace. Yang uses fiery force from her gauntlets to propel herself further north. Weiss uses her glyphs as a platform to jump off.

Sevatar roll in mid air so his feet would reach the ground first. His landing strategy was simple, just apply most of his aura to his feet and let it take brunt of impact and slide through the ground for several feet before come to the halt. He stand still there for moment, listen for any unusual sound though only things unusual he can hear are other student weapons use in their landing strategy and Jaune's scream… Sevatar raises his head in time to see the blonde was speared out of sky and distant sound of 'Thank you' and 'Sorry' come shortly after. Decide to paid no mind to that bizarre event, Sevatar turn north and start walking to the forest temple while ponder who will be his partner. Now let's see who he knew at Beacon. Ruby is a good choice since she was skilled enough to be accepted to Beacon two years ahead but a bit naive, not a really big problem for he believe himself patience enough to tolerate it. Her sister probably good choice too but he can tell she's a bit hot head for his liking but again he can be adaptive. Next is Jaune but see that spear struck him so he is out of question as well as the spear owner. Then the heiress but only few conversation could not be count as knowing her..

'I guess I just continue onward and pick up someone on the way.'

* * *

"The last pair has been formed, sir. Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren and that left Sevatar Burnwood with no partner" Glynda stern voice report to the Ozpin who just stare at his own tablet and said nothing in respond. "Are you sure it's wise to accept him to Beacon? He is an outlaw and consider his record he could be a dangerous one."

Ozpin, for his part, still kept his silence while observe other pairs of students from his tablet as they progress through the forest.

"Still he could take care of himself better than mr Arc. I don't care what his transcripts say. He is not ready for this level of combat. Poor miss Nikos." Glynda sigh and close her tablet then walk back from the cliff. "I guess we'll find out soon enough. At their current pace, they should reach the temple within just a few minutes. Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year?"

And again she got no answer from the headmaster.

* * *

Unfortunate for Sevatar he met no other student on his way to the temple. He continues on his path while avoid any unnecessary fight and went out to the clearing which have a the circular stone temple with two girls inside. They turn to see him when they hear his foot step. "Oh. It's you Sev. Blake This is Sev. And this is my partner Blake." Yang introduce them. He just nod to her in acknowledge which she return without saying anything. "So where is your partner?" Yang question when she see him walk alone.

"None." Sevatar shrug and note a knight chess piece in her hand along with other chess pieces in the temple. "So those are relics?"

"Yeah, look like that." But before they can talk further a distant scream interrupt them "Some girl in trouble."

Sevatar really doubt that.

"Did you two hear that? What should we do?" Yang asks her companions but got no answer for them as Sevatar look at Blake who stare and point up to the sky. They follow her direction in time to see Ruby fall right toward them but collide with Jaune, who got thrown out of nowhere, knocking her off course to a nearby tree.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asks her partner in emotionless tone while Yang tries to process what just happen in front of her.

"And did he just fly out of nowhere?" Sevatar asks next and then he sense two grimm approaching them with high speed.

The first to appear is an ursa with loud explosive voice behind it then it fall to the ground, unmoved, and a ginger hair girl he saw in the locker room roll out of its back with cheerful laugh but quickly turn to disappointed whine when she see it's dead. "Ah, it's broke"

"Please Nora. Don't ever do that again." Ren appear behind fallen ursa and lean on its body to catch his breath. But when he looks up, Nora is already in the temple and observe the relic then pick a rook piece and sing 'I am queen of the castle' much to his annoyance.

"Did that girl just ride in on an ursa?" Blake asks no one in particular as her partner struggle to make sense out of this ridiculous girl and event before her.

Suddenly Pyrrha run out to the clearing with a giant death stalker chase behind her. It tries to use its pincer to catch (or cut?) her from behind but the champion girl manage to dodge its attack which serve only to anger the giant scorpion more.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?" Blake question again and got no answer again.

At this point Yang (literally) explode "I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happen again!?"

One second past…

Ren rush to join them.

Two second past…

"It's already two seconds."Sevatar mutter and Ruby jump out of the tree to greet her sister and points up to Weiss who is hanging from Nevermore talon…

"How could you leave me?" The heiress cries as she struggle to not fall to her death.

"I said Jump!" Ruby shout back.

"She's gonna fall." Blake make an observation.

"She'll be fine." Ruby assure but to whom is another question.

"Wait what's that?" Nora points to the sky behind Nevermore. Everyone look at direction she point and spot another giant aerial grimm try to attack the heiress from behind.

"Griffon." Sevatar state its type as the newly arrive grimm open its bleak to attack Weiss but luckily her grip is weaken and slip off from Nevermore talon thus avoid certain death from another grimm but now...

"She's falling." Ren voice this time. Jaune, finally get out of the tree, jump out to rescue her but fail miserably, result in him landing face-first on the ground, and then being used as a landing pad by Weiss right after. While the Death Stalker finally manage to strike Pyrrha and send her to her side at the remaining student feet.

"Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!" Yang said sarcastically but her sister took the wrong meaning.

"Not if I can help it! Aff!" Ruby glorious battle cry was interrupted when Sevatar hand shot to her hood and stop her from running off, almost choking her in the process.

"No need. Our objective is to grab these relic and make it back to the cliffs. There's no point in fighting them." Sevatar explain and catch one of the chess piece for himself.

"But..." She seem to protest but was interrupt by Jaune who point at the incoming grimm.

"Uh...guys. They're coming for us now."

"It's time we left." Ren nod to the gather students. Ruby and Jaune grab a chess piece for their pair. With everyone got their relics they start running toward the cliffs with two giant grimm behind their back.

When they reach the area with some stone ruins The nevermore fly forward ahead of them so they rush to use those ruins to hide from its sight but luck was not on their side when the death stalker emerge from trees line behind them, force them to abandon their cover.

"Nora. Distract it." Ren order his childhood friend. She answer by pull out her weapon which is grenade launcher from her back and begin shooting at the giant crow ahead of them. A shot manage to hit it right in the face force it to flies away. At this point the giant scorpion reach her position and tries to attack her with its pincer but was interrupted by strikes from Ren and Blake. And Weiss come to help the ginger hair girl escape by use her glyph as a jumping platform to boost their jump distant out of the death stalker attack range. The Death Stalker turn its attention to the ones attack it instead but was stopped when Sevatar cut the stone pillar send the debris struck grimm in its head and stun it long enough for other to run away. The Griffon drive to strike him from above but miss its target when he flips backward. The airborne Grimm rise to continue pursuing its prey but was press back by cover fire from Ruby and Pyrrha rifles allow him a safety retreat.

The students continue running toward the cliff across the ancient stone bridge (except Sevatar who run along the ruins behind them) when Sevatar notice the nevermore circle back to attack them "Watch out!"

The giant bird flew through the bridge, destroy it and separate the students into two groups. The first group consist of Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Nora, and Jaune at one side while Blake, Pyrrha and Ren are facing the Death Stalker on the other end.

"Hopefully they can take care of themselves." Sevatar muse and turn back to face the enrage Griffon. Its slowly march toward him and let out a threaten glow. He answer by pull out his weapons in blade form and took a fighting stance. "That left you and me."

The Grimm let out a terrifying roar and charge at him. He back flip to avoid being crush by massive talon then dash to slash at Grimm' throat numerous time but his blade can only cause scratches on its skin. The Griffon spin and try to catch him with its bleak but his feet step on empty air as if there is a platform and jump out of the harm way. His weapons change back to their pistol form and begin firing many shots at his opponent. Unfortunately, despite its high caliber it could not penetrate the Grimm thick hide.

Sevatar land on the ground where he and other students ran past moments ago. The Griffon continue pursue him, furious and determines to finish its prey, and again its attack miss its target. Sevatar answer with a slash on its head then use it as a platform to jump high in the air. The Grimm gives chase. When he reach the highest point he position his weapons backward and pull trigger. The blast from his weapon propel himself toward an enrage monster. His blade crash on its bone plate send it crash down on the ground with tremendous force.

Sevatar observe his foe from a distant. The Griffon thrashes wildly in crater cause by its harsh landing. Part of its bone mask shatter from his blow. Its eyes burn with rage and hate for a man who hurt it so much, typical for a Grimm. He wait patiently for it to rise, reload his weapons with new full magazine.

The Griffon rise and charge at him again, this time with the madden furious. It made no different for him. Sevatar slide under its big body and catch its tail then haul himself upward. His blade struck in its back, not deep enough to cause serious wound but follow explosion cause by pulling Shadow Gales triggers is. The Grimm shriek and squirm violently, throwing him of its back. He position his weapon in the same manner as a samurai ready to use iaido. His feet land on empty air again and from his position he pull his weapons triggers, sending him flying as a rocket toward his opponent. This time he apply most of his aura to his weapons. Doing so left him vulnerable to any counterattack but give him formidable attack power.

His blades carve through Griffon neck with ease. It let out a final desperate scream as its head was teared from its body. Sevatar land in front of the stone bridge where Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha and Ren land after finish the Death Stalker. The Griffon body and its severed head land behind him shortly after.

"Wow" Jaune let out a amazement as Sevatar sheath his weapons. His eyes catch sight of Nevermore being drag up along the cliff by Ruby. Jaune follow his eyes and turn back in time to see the giant crow decapitated by the red girl.

Jaune let out another "Wow.."

* * *

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester!"

Sevatar and the rest of the students watch as the screen of the auditorium shows each of their profiles as they are lined up for the applauding audience to see as Ozpin announce the formation of there team.' Still a irresponsible way of thinking.' The Headmaster logic never fail to irritated him to no end as he watch another four students walk to stand before Ozpin.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR." The Headmaster announce. Nora gleefully hug Ren and to anyone surprise Ozpin adds "Led by Jaune Arc."

"Huh? Led-by..?" Jaune stutters out.

"Congratulation young man." Ozpin smile at the new appointed leader. Pyrrha offer him a playful bump but it knock him to the ground as the audience laugh at him.

"And finally: Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY alongside Sevatar Burnwood as an additional member. Led by... Ruby Rose!" Weiss's eyes widen as she look to her new leader in surprise while Ruby open her mouth in shock and Yang go to hug her sister and tell her how much she is proud of her little sister. Blake and Sevatar just standing there with natural expression.

"It looks like things are shaping up to be an... interesting year." Ozpin remark with a smile to his new students.

Foe some reason Sevatar agree with him.


	4. First Day

The warm sunlight, the cool breeze from open window and the song from the little birds. All combine into a beautiful morning to greet a beautiful girl for the beautiful day. Weiss open her eyes from slumber and stretches her arms above her, yawning. Ready for new fresh live as a Huntress in training...

Only to have all of that blowing away by Ruby whistle. Cause her to fall to the ground.

"Good morning, team RWBY!" Ruby greet her team with a bright and enthusiastic smile but it's only irritate her partner even more.

"What is wrong with you?!" The heiress asks sourly.

"Now that you're awake, we can officially begin our first order of business." Ruby ignores her partner question and announce in cheerful voice.

"Excuse me?" Weiss got up and notice other are already in their uniform which consist of a brown jacket with a tan vest and white shirt with a red ribbon tied at the collar, red plaid skirt and brown shoes.

"Decorating!" Yang answer with her hand full of stuff.

"What?!"

"We still need to unpack." Blake explain as she held her suitcase forward and it opens, spilling its content on the ground. "And cleaning."

The black hair girl explanation did nothing to sooth Weiss foul mood which goes double when Ruby blow her whistle to heiress face again sending her to the ground.

"Aaaalright! Weiss, Blake, Yang, Sev and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission!" Ruby declare and rise her fist in the air "Banzai!"

"Banzai!" Yang and Blake join their leader much to Weiss (who still lay on the ground) dismay.

"No." A voice from an only male occupant of this room stop the trio in their track. They turn to see him sit on the chair in black suits lined with gold, accompanied by a blue vest and a white shirt. Apparently when Ozpin say his status as an additional member that mean he is a temporary member and will removed from team RWBY as soon as something happen such as a new student transfer in or some student die on a mission. In that case he would be moved to fill the gap. His eyes is now focus on a red tie in his hand.

"Sev! What is more important than a team first mission?!" Ruby points her finger at him accusingly.

Sevatar held a tie in his hand forward. "How you tie this?"

The girls are stunned for several moments.

After Weiss finish her shower and Sevatar finally manages to tie his tie properly with Blake help. They begin unpack their belonging and 'decorating' as Yang put it. Sevatar finish first since he only have a duffle bag compare to the girls many suitcases. He sit on the chair and watch as they adjust their belong to their dorm start with Yang add a poster to the wall as Weiss put on a painting of Forever Fall portrait while Blake put her books in the shelve but when she pick a book which label Ninja of Love she suddenly widen her eyes and look around suspiciously. And why the hell Ruby slice the curtain off!?

"This isn't going to work." Weiss voice her concern after see the result of their handiwork. All their belonging are store in the closet or place tidy around the room but the beds are piled together in the center of the room.

"It's a bit cramp." Blake observe.

"Or you have too much stuff." Sevatar mumble. Before they can argue anything else a knock on the door disturb them. the girls look at each other for their room are not in state to show anyone but Sevatar didn't care and reach to open the door revealing a beacon staff who stood with mouth agape after see there room condition.

"Uh.. WecanexplainItisnotwhatyouseeIswear." Their 'fearless leader' explain furiously which did nothing to erase the beacon staff confusion. It seems her semblance is working here from the way she speak. Sevatar sighs and taps the desk loud enough to snap other from daze.

"Team RWBY right?" He check his tablet and look at them for confirmation. "We have some delivery for you."

"What!?" The girls exclaim in surprise as two other staffs lift a bed and a set of working desk into their room.

"Wait, if the bed is just delivered that mean ..." Weiss state as the realization draw on them.

"You should thought that before you occupied all beds for yourself." Sevatar grumble as he sign a document before hand it back to the staff.

"Oh well where you sleep last night?" Yang ask sheepishly and the rest of her team suddenly found their shoes interesting.

"On the floor."

"Sorry for interrupt but should you be in the class now?" The staff question cause Ruby to quickly catch her schedule and open it.

"Well.. our first class start at 9."

"What!?" Weiss yell and check her watch "It's 8:55, you dunce!"

Without further delay the heiress start running out to class as other watch dumbfounded and team JNPR peek out from their room to see what happen. Ruby is the first to broke the silence and usher other to go to class and Jaune do the same to his team. Left Sevatar alone with the beacon staffs.

"Just left it there. We will manage it... Somehow." Sevatar tell the Beacon staffs after see them look confusedly where to place his bed in team RWBY dorm. After they left Sevatar close the door behind him and turn to see the door to JNPR room still open. He sigh again, close their door and head to the classroom.

"Monsters! Demons... Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey! Ha-ha!"

* * *

Sevatar is now bored to death with Professor Peter Port, the lecturer of Grimm study class, lecture about what he already know and remember it to the heart. They are sitting in the half-circle room with several taxidermy Grimm heads line on the wall along with a cage which he can sense a Grimm presence inside. Team RWBY sit on the front row with Sevatar sit on the second row behind them. And Port's self-absorbed and purposeless tale about himself did nothing to ignite his learning spirit. So he decide to take a little nap and look like he is not the only one to feel that way as he spot some students do the same or talk quietly among themselves which Port doesn't seem to notice as he continues to boast his tale.

His little nap was interrupted when Port end his tale and begin to list huntsmen traits which not seem to relate to his tale at all but he asks any of them process this traits nonetheless and to his surprise, Weiss raise her hand. "I do, sir."

"Well, then. Let find out." Port turn to gesture at the cage. The Grimm inside let out a growl at what seem to be an anticipation of fight. "Step forward and face your opponent!"

Weiss stand up and go to change to her combat attire. Sevatar look as she disappear behind the door then turn back to the rest of team RWBY. "Did I miss something?"

"Just wait and see." Yang wave her hand dismissively so he just sit and wait until the heiress come back.

Weiss step to the front of the room and took a combat stance with the girls cheering their teammate which seem only to annoy her. Port then raise his weapon, which is blunderbuss fitting with axe blade, and bring it down to the cage lock and reveal the boar shape Grimm inside, a Boarbatusk. Due to its position, the first thing it see is the white girl so it did what its kind alway do when they see human, kill.

The Grimm charge toward Weiss in straight line which she counter by spin out of its charging line and slash at its side but its armor is prove too sturdy for her rapier to pierce. The Boarbatusk turn and study its prey before charge at her again. This time she charge back, her rapier point straight at its forehead. The boar turn its head and use its tusks to trap Myrtenaster cause the heiress to lost her balance and collide with the Grimm.

'What does she think she is? A battering ram?' Sevatar thought as he watch she struggle to retrieve her weapon from the Grimm tusks.

"Come on, Weiss, show it who's boss!" Ruby cheer her partner from her seat which , as before, seem to annoy said partner more than cheer her up. The Boarbatusk use the opportunity she is distracted by her teammate to disarm her and knock her back.

"Oh-ho! Now what will you do without your weapon?" Port comment amusingly as Weiss look up in time to see the boar charge at her and roll out of the harm way. The Grimm crash to the desk while the heiress rush to retrieve her weapon.

"Weiss! Go for its belly! There's no armor underneath-" Ruby shout her advice but was quickly turned down.

"Stop telling me what to do!"

'Then start fighting properly.' Sevatar need to use all his mental strength to keep himself remain in this world or the boredom would take him away to afterworld.

The Boarbatusk roll in to a ball and launch itself at Weiss but this time she remain unfazed and use her semblance to summon a glyph to block the Grimm attack. The boar hit the glyph hard and lay daze on the ground, its abdomen expose for attack which Weiss does not waste it. Another glyph was summon and use by the heiress as a platform to launch herself toward the knockdown Grimm. Her rapier pierce through its unarmored belly and bring an end to the fight.

"Bravo! Bra-vo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress-in-training!" Port booming voice echo as Weiss rise up and struggle to catch her breath. "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and... stay vigilant! Class dismissed!"

With class dismiss the students begin to walk out, Weiss glare at her partner and her leader before storm out. The rest of team RWBY look at each other, unsure of what to do.

"So, what now?" Blake ask no one in particular as Ruby decide to follow her partner. "We still need to clean our room."

"We will do it tonight after Ruby drag the ice queen back." Yang answer nonchalantly as she walk out. "I will look for something to eat. See you there."

"Are you sure just to leave them there?" Sevatar question this time since it's more than obvious they aren't getting along.

"Yeah Ruby alway know the right thing to do. Don't worry." Yang wave her hand dismissively but after see her teammates uncertain look she add. "Just leave them. It's will be fine. If not we will figure it out."

Sevatar sigh for he doesn't really feel it that way and judge from Blake reaction, she felt the same way too. They stood there awkwardly until Blake break the silence. "I will be at the library then." Sevatar nod his understand as they head out of classroom and he wander aimlessly through the building. He keep walk until the sound of girls bickering reach his ears that he realizes he has unknowing follow Ruby who is now arguing with her partner. He pause and eavesdrop their conversation.

"Ozpin made a mistake." Weiss retort and Sevatar can heard her stomp away. He consider for a moment he should interfere or not because he doesn't want to deal with other people issue more than it's need to be. On the other hand it's would benefit him if the tension is low and the team run smoothly. But before he could decide the distraught leader turn to see him. Her eyes widen in surprise.

"Sev!?" Ruby jumped at his presence. "D..Did you hear it all?"

"A little."

"Do you think she's right? That I should not be a leader." Ruby asks with her head hung low. Her voice shaken like she is at a verge of tear.

"I don't know." Sevatar answer honestly cause Ruby to look at him confusingly.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean it's just one day." Sevatar explain. "You did not do anything to disqualify yourself so far and I intent to judge you after see you in action not before."

"But what if she is right. What if I don't deserve it and she deserve it than me?"

"That remain to be seen." Sevatar answer simply but after see Ruby still looked uncertain. He sigh and explain "Did you see anyone complain about that? Yang may be not, since she is your sister. But what about Blake? Did she say anything about it? The only one complain so far is Weiss and she would be a fool if she believe by acting this way would make me or anyone recognize her as a more suitable leader than you."

"So you accept me as a leader?" Ruby ask hopefully.

"For now, yes. And as I've already told you. That remain to be seen if my faith was misplace or not." Sevatar nod to confirm what he had said "And be warned. If I found your leadership lacking, I will decry you worse than your partner ever could."

"Well in that case I need to give my best so you won't have any reason to decry me." Ruby proudly declare, determination return to her face.

"We shall see." Sevatar mumble before start to walk away "I will go to talk with Weiss. See if I can make her understand."

"Okay, see you then. And don't forget we still have a dorm to decorate." Ruby shout after him.

"How could I forget..."

* * *

"Weiss." Sevatar follow the heiress out to the balcony. The sun send a soft orange light over Vale city create a view that in other circumstance would be admirable but sadly this time he paid no mind at all for his focus is now on the white hair girl who turn back to snap at him.

"What!?"

"I heard what you talked with Ruby. What's your problem with her?" Sevatar decide to waste no time and go straight to the point.

"What my problem with her? Can't you see? She's suppose to be a leader and all she has been so far is a nuisance."

"Did she?" Sevatar asks sarcastically. "So you think she should not be our leader. Instead the title should be your."

"Absolutely!"

"Hm.. why is that?"

"Because she did nothing to earn it. I've studied and trained. And I deserve better!"

"Yeah, you've studied and trained." Sevatar repeat drily "But I've fought and killed to survive out there. Tell me why you deserve to be leader than me?"

Weiss grit her teeth and send a glare at him but he remain unmoved. They held their eyes in silence for a full minute. Finally she break the silence. "That it. You may deserve it than me but even then you didn't do anything to get what you deserve."

"And by you said 'did anything' do you mean pulling tantrum like a child now?"

"How dare you!?" Weiss scream. Her hand reach for her rapier but at least she has self control enough to not unsheathe it. Sevatar stood still but subtle shift to readiness in case of violence.

"That my point. You said Ruby is a nuisance but did you look at yourself? All you did so far is complain and act rebellious. Give me some good reason why should I follow you over her."

"Are you saying she is better than me?!"

"To be frankly, you are as disqualified as the rest of your team."

"What do you mean? Are you telling you are most suitable leader?" Weiss scoff.

"What I mean is whoever the leader is it make no different for me. Do you expect me to did everything you say just because you are a leader?"

"Um...No." Weiss answer uncertainly

"The same applies to Ruby, Blake and Yang. We are not the military. I won't follow any of you to the grave just because you are my leader."

Weiss consider what he just said silently. Finally she asks "So if I can prove I am a better leader. What will you do?"

"It's just a title Weiss." Sevatar protests but after seeing Weiss glare he know he would not get away if he doesn't give her a satisfied answer. "In that case I will support you." Despite what he said he does not know if he could keep his word for he is certain if that happen Yang will support her sister and he can see Blake is not keen to follow the heiress either. It gonna be a mess, a really big one but he decide to worry about it after it actually happen.

After a long pause Weiss open her mouth "Fine I will follow her for now and you better keep your word for I will show you I am better leader."

"Just don't do anything stupid and endanger the team." Sevatar wave his hand dismissively.

Weiss raise her chin. "I just criticized Ruby for acting childish. I will not do the same mistake."

'You just did.' Sevatar mentally protest but decide not to voice it ,instead he said "Well, shall we get back to our dorm? We still need to adjust our room."

* * *

They arrive at the same time as Yang who hold bags of snack and cans of drink in her arm. Upon seeing them her mouth twists to a smile "Oh you're back. We just discuss about what to do with our beds."

"That doesn't explain snack in your hand Yang." Weiss sound annoy which seem to amuse the brawler. She motion for them to open the door for her since her hands are full which Sevatar complies. Yang set her snack in her hand on nearby desk and turn to them.

"It's not obivious? For celebrate our team formation!" Yang answer with cheerly smile. Weiss roll her eyes and grumble something inaudibly.

"Are you gonna celebrate on this pile of beds?" Sevatar point to said pile of beds "Or you gonna make a campfire from it?"

Yang burst to laughs while Ruby ,who already in this room when they arrive, turn to him with question look ,oblivious to his sarcasm. "If we do that where we will sleep?"

"You can sleep on the floor like I did last night." Sevatar replies which cause Yang to laugh louder and Weiss to let out an annoyance groan. "Where is Blake?"

"Here." Said girl answer as she walk through the door to stand beside them "So are we decide what to do with our beds now?"

All of them turn to the pile of beds at the middle of their room with Yang spoke first "Well, we can make a big bed from them. Like a big sleep over party."

"No." Weiss, Blake and Sevatar shot down that idea in unison. Yang shrug with the expression that said 'At least I try.'

"Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff." Blake voice her opinion next which Sevatar doesn't have problem with that since he has little belonging compare to the girl many stuff and it's obvious from their face that they have trouble choose which stuff to ditch.

"Or we could ditch the beds..." Ruby murmur then her face light up "And replace them with bunk beds!"

"Umm, that sounds incredibly dangerous." Weiss criticism fall on deaf ears.

"And super-awesome!" Yang quickly support her sister idea.

"It does seem efficient." Blake also approve much to the heiress dismay.

"That mean one of us will get single will get it?" Sevatar asks the obvious question and to his surprise no one willing to have that single bed especially Weiss who speak against Ruby idea. "I guess I will have it."

The girls look relieved and prepare to make bunk beds Weiss stop them "Well, we should put it to a vote!"

"I think we just did." Ruby protest but the vote commence nonetheless.

Blake : Approve.

Yang : Approve.

Weiss : Disapprove.

Sevatar : No comment.

Ruby : Approve.

With the vote decided the girls and a boy went to work immediately. Short time later they stood admire their work and Ruby proudly declare "Objective : Complete!"

"Ruby. Why my bed is up there?" Sevatar asks seriously. Weiss and Blake beds are in the same position they were in the morning with Ruby bed hang above her partner bed from ropes on the celling and Yang bed stood above Blake beds with Black hair girl books as a support. Sevatar bed is hang above the floor between two bunk beds with one side hold by the same rope that hang Ruby bed and another side rest on books like the blonde bed.

"Well I thought you would feeling down because you don't get your bunk bed so I make this to make up for you." Ruby explain.

"That's very nice of you." Sevatar said sarcastically and Ruby smile widely, oblivious to his sarcasm. "Now get it down."

"But Sev!" Ruby jaw drop and her face twist by surprise but Sevatar won't have any of it.

"Get. It. Down."

With that Ruby and Yang reluctantly get his bed down. Weiss turn to him "That incredibly stupid of them. But where will you put it?"

"Hey! Weiss you don't need to say it like that!" Ruby protest fall on deaf ears as Sevatar look around the room for where to place his bed. Finally he remove the desk beside the door and drag his bed to it position then put the desk at the end of Weiss's bed. He turn to look at the girls like to ask for their opinion.

"That seem okay, I guess." Weiss comment.

"Then another desk go here." Blake said as she move another desk to her bed foot.

"Now with our business take care of it time to celebrate!" Yang announce as she gather her snacks and laid them on the middle of the room. Weiss grumble about it's not healthy to eat snack this late as team RWBYS sit around its and pick snacks they like before talk about event transpire today.


	5. Argument

Sound of sword and mace crash before the sword user was knock back by a powerful blow from the mace user who is laughing at his opponent impending defeat.

"Come on Jaune you can do it." Ruby growl but it's more than plain to see from aura level that the fight is not in Jaune favor.

With a defiant roar Jaune charge his opponent, Cardin Winchester. but was easily dodged. Cardin quickly strike him with his mace which struck Jaune shield, send the shield and its bearer flying. Now arm with only his sword Jaune roar and attack. This time his attack was block by Cardin weapon hilt.

'Not a wise decision.' Sevatar thought as the leader of team JNPR try to overpower his counterpart of team CRDL but Cardin knee him in the gut make him fall to the ground. The Mace wielder move to finish his foe but the buzzer rings signal the end of the match.

"Cardin, that's enough!" Glynda sharp voice cause him to step back before she turn to explain to other student about aura level in a tournament-styled duel. She then turn to the down leader next "Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your scroll during combat. Gauging your aura will help you decide when it's appropriate to attack, or when it is better to move to a more... defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, now, would we?"

Jaune lift his scroll which show his aura is flashing red level along with his teammates green level aura. Cardin chuckle at his opponent expense. Glynda turn to the rest of student again. "Remember, everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away! It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale!"

Sevatar glances at his side to see Ruby, Yang, and Weiss all acting excited by the incoming tournament which he doesn't share their excitement and Pyrrha frown sadly at her partner. Then the bell ring and students start leaving. Sevatar stood up and cast his glance to Jaune, who still sit on the floor, and ponder what Ozpin see in him.

* * *

At cafeteria.

"So! There we were, in the middle of the night..." Nora begun her tale from her dream which mostly ignored by the rest of her friends except Yang and Ren, who is correcting her story.

"Jaune? Are you okay?" Pyrrha question cause the distraught leader to snap out of his stupor.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Why?" Jaune answer and found himself to be central of his team and team RWBYS focus.

"It's just that you seem a little... not okay..." Ruby tries to explain his condition but can't find a right word about it.

"Guys, I'm fine. Seriously! Look!" Jaune tries to assure his friend to no anvil, everyone can see through his facade.

"Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school." Pyrrha argue.

"Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah... He just likes to mess around! You know, practical jokes!" Jaune shot her argument down and wave like nothing wrong. A sentiment not share by other.

"He's a bully." Ruby state a matter of fact. A fact that Sevatar doesn't understand why Jaune tries to deny.

"Oh, please! Name one time he's 'bullied' me."

"I can name many." Sevatar mumble with other nod in agreement.

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask." Pyrrha tries to offer her help to her partner but he turn her down.

Nora suddenly come with a brilliance idea. "We'll break his legs!"

"Already broke his arm. Is that count?" Sevatar mutter but everyone turn to stare on him "What?"

"Broke his arm? As in literally?" Weiss ask in disbelieve tone. He nods. "When did that happen?!"

"Two weeks ago. After combat class."

"The one you fought his teammate, Dove, right?" Yang recall the event. After their duel and Sevatar declared the victor. Dove try to attack him from behind with result in a thunderous crash when Sevatar kick him straight to the wall. His aura flare and he collapsed on the floor unconscious.

"You should hold back Sev. I heard you crack his skull." Jaune tries to lighten the mood.

"If I didn't hold back. His brain would paint the wall now." Sevatar shot back. "After that Cardin come after me looking for a fight and I end up broke his arm."

"A bit too much but he probably deserve it." Weiss mumble. Other nod while some express their doubt but no one voice it out except...

"Oh! We can't fall behind! I'm gonna break his leg now!" Nora shout as Ren tries his hardest to hold his partner back.

"Guys, really, it's fine!" Jaune said as he get up and try to calm his friends down "Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me. He's a jerk to everyone."

Team RWBYS and JNPR turn to see Cardin and his team bully a Faunus not far from their table.

"Atrocious. I can't stand people like him." Pyrrha comment disapprovingly at team CDRL' leader attitude.

"He's not the only one." Blake adds.

"It must be hard to be a Faunus." Yang comment. Sevatar glance at his black hair teammate.

"We should get ready for our next class." Ren said as he drag his partner out to stop her from carry her treat.

"So the next class is Professor Oobleck, right?" Ruby asks as she pick the last of her cookie into her mouth.

"Ruby, it's been weeks now. You should remember your schedule by now." Weiss child her partner.

"I just ask for certain." Ruby grumble.

For Sevatar, that a relieve for at least history class was less boring than Grimm study one.

* * *

After history class about Faunus Rights Revolution, or commonly known as Faunus War. Team RWBYS go straight to their dorm to change their attire to their casual outfit and to do some team activity together to strengthen their bond as they agree. Unfortunately, they can't agree on what to do.

"Ruby. We need to study and finish our dust project." Weiss spoke first.

"But that will be days before deadline and the Vytal Festival is approaching. We should prepare ourself now." Ruby argue back.

"That are several months. We have plenty of time for that but the project is more urgent."

"You just want to show how good you are about dust, don't you?" Yang interrupted and frankly, Sevatar suspect that too.

"No I just don't want to rush ourselves when the we're at the deadline."

"Study sound nice." Blake add quietly. For some reason she got fire up after lesson about Faunus war. Yang was agape by her partner betrayal.

Honestly Sevatar has no problem with study or combat practice either so he sit down on his bed, watching the girls argue among themselves. With nothing to do he pick up his textbook and begun to review what he study today. He read for sometime until he notice the girls are silent. He look up and see they are staring at him. "Are you decide yet?"

"Well we are even vote so you gonna decide what we will do together." Ruby explain which make him sigh.

"Why don't we just separate and do whatever we want?"

"Sev! We are team now and we will get no where good as a team if we not start working on our teamwork now." Weiss said in a lecture tone and behind her other girls nod in agreement.

"How about study?" Sevatar said to gauge their reaction. Weiss and Blake nod with approval but Ruby and Yang glare at him angrily. "Or sparing..." Same reaction.. from opposite couples. Yeah, it amaze him how they seem one mind over one thing then argue about other. He has never been a team player before and now he need to choose something about teamwork that will not cost him his head.

Sevatar sigh and pick a coin from his jacket. "Head we study. Tail we do some practice." The girls stare at him for a moment before reluctantly nod so he flips the coin. The coin flew in the air before he catch it and place it on the back of his hand. "Head. We study."

Ruby and Yang groan in disapproval. They begin gather books need for their study and head to group study room in the library. As he suspect Weiss did really boast her knowledge about dust but luckily she limit herself to sufferable level. Sevatar has lived outside the kingdom wall almost his entire life and often short of supply dust thus most of his knowledge come from scavenging and self taught which is not much compare to what was teaching in combat school.

Thank to Weiss vast knowledge of dust they manage to finish their dust project in short time. They spend the rest of their study discuss about Faunus war and its consequence until the sun set that they return to their dorm.

"Sev. Where are you going?" Ruby ask when she see her teammate walking out of their room.

"Walking." Sevatar answer and close the door behind him. The corridor was empty except him and a red hair girl lead her partner up to the rooftop. Deciding it's none of his business he walk down and exit the dorm.

* * *

Sevatar walk alone to the front yard, feeling cold breeze through his skin and enjoying the night sincere view. Not many people stay out this late and he appreciate the silence of the night. However it's not stay that way long when he hear foot steps toward him.

"Should I suspect you for being out here alone? Mr. Burnwood." A voice from behind do nothing to startle him. Sevatar turn to see Ozpin walk straight at him, a mug of coffee in hand as alway.

"I don't realize there is any curfew professor." Sevatar answer with a calm tone, no emotion can detect on his face or in his voice.

"Oh there are not anything like that." The headmaster chuckle, not offend by his student sarcastic answer. "But consider your record, should I be worry?"

"Yet you still accept me to your school. Why?"

"For that, I am curious to. Why would you join my school?" Ozpin asks back, using his question against him. "You passed the entrance exam with exceptional score. In fact I dare say that in term of skill and experience you can surpass even the graduate huntsmen . Even so you join my school, why?"

Sevatar stay silence for a long moment, carefully consider his reason for joining Beacon. Yeah, he asked himself too why did he join Beacon? Is it because it is the best option? Or because he doesn't like his previous life? But one thing is certain, joining Beacon is a big changing point in his life. "Maybe because I need new beginning."

"And did you found it here?"

"It's too soon to consider."Sevatar shrug. He has lived in beacon for little than a month. They are some instance that this is seem right but they are also the moments he regret his decision too.

"Well, I believe thing is going well with your team, isn't it?"

"For the most part, yes."

"And I have heard you settle the matter between your team leader and her partner. You did an impressive job as a meditator." Ozpin comment. Sevatar just huff at his complement for he never consider diplomat to be his strong suit. "What about the other? Did you get along well with them?"

"Mostly." Sevatar offer a short answer but then something come to his mind "Jaune."

"What wrong with mr. Arc?"

"You tell me, professor. You did not only accept him but also make him a leader of his team. Why?"

"Well, he pass his initiation, isn't he?"

"That doesn't explain why you make him a team leader."

"It's simple, because he has potential to be."

"Forgive me if I can't see his potential as you do and beside, his potential is a waste if he did not use it."

"On that we could agree." Ozpin nod but Sevatar doubt he really mean what he said. "But let me ask you this. You make it clear you disagree with me in case of Mr. Arc potential but what about your team? You have no problem with Miss Rose being a leader at all? Or any complain about you deserve that position too?"

"You said I am additional member, didn't you? Why would you choose a temporary over a permanent one? And you know my record. I doubt I am a type of leader you like." Sevatar pause to observe the headmaster reaction. To his credit, he remain unfazed and nigh impossible to read, just sound "um-hm" to show he acknowledge what he heard. "And I thought Ruby is the most suit for that role. Weiss is a spoil child, Blake is mostly kept to herself while Yang is too hothead and too reckless. Sure, Ruby has flaws but who doesn't. Her is the easiest to tolerate and fix. And she is the most convinced to the huntsmen cause. That why you choose her, aren't you?"

"Could not say I agree with you all but you have a fair point." Ozpin answer with a satisfied nod but what he said next surprise him "So do you interest for a job, Mr. Burnwood?"

"I'm not that desperate." Sevatar cross his arm. Since Beacon did not charge any tuition fee he can live for many months with his saving or even a year if he is careful about it but Ozpin smiling face say that he expect this answer. So he sigh and gesture for the headmaster to speak.

"It's nothing much. Just bring Mr. Arc potential to fruition."

"You ask me to train him?" That is totally unexpected for him and his surprise face must be funny to make the older man chuckle.

"No need to be that surprise. And yes, I ask you to train him. We can make an agreement about your reward. Think you can do that?"

"Why should I?" That ridiculous and he made it clear with a scorn on his face. He? A trainer? Why would he do that? If Jaune is that bad why accept him in the first place? Why not just kick him to some combat school instead of toughen him up afterward? It's none of his business to fix other incompetency that doesn't even concern him in the first place and even with the promise that he will get paid for it didn't make it sound more appealing to him. "His potential wound not save him in battle no matter how great it is."

"That is where you're wrong Mr. Burnwood." Ozpin said casually ,ignore his student curious glare. "Here is a school not a battlefield. It's a place where you study, learn and improve. And like you, It's could be a place for a new start. Why would not give him a chance?"

"Not everyone deserve that chance. If he doesn't show any redeem quality, I'd say let him die. No point in follow a foolish leader to a foolish death." At this point he decide to end this conversation by walking back to his dorm but he can still hear the headmaster voice behind him.

"In case you change your mind, you know where to find me."

* * *

On his way to his room, Sevatar tries to shake his conversation with Ozpin out of his head with no succeed and almost clash with Pyrrha who just walk down from rooftop with sorrow face. "What's wrong?"

"Oh sorry Sev. It's nothing." Pyrrha smile at him but like before the initiation, it look force and hollow. Sevatar mentally debate either he should press the issue or not. Finally he decide to have a word with her in hope of distract him from his conversation with Ozpin.

"I saw you went to the rooftop with Jaune. What happen?"

"Oh we just had a little chat and he just want to take some air alone so I get down first"

"Have anyone told you are a bad liar Pyrrha?" Sevatar said bluntly and her face fell "You went up with Jaune and a happy smile and now you go down alone with an upset face. Anyone could tell that something is going on."

"We actually talk." Pyrrha begin but struggle to find a word to describe it without make Jaune seem bad. "let just say we disagree on something."

"Let me guess you offer to train him but he turn you down." Sevatar make a speculate and judge from her expression, he is right.

"H..how could you know?" Pyrrha stumble out which he just shrug.

"Is that hard to guess? You see his skill. And someone like you would not left him like that for long. And how would you do that other than train him yourself?" Sevatar explain and her face fell again.

"What would you do if you were in my place?" Pyrrha asks as her face laden with sorrow and worry.

"Whatever it take to make him understand. I won't be drag down because of his stupid pride." Sevatar said without doubt or hesitation but that just make her frown even deeper.

"You don't seem to like him much." Pyrrha note.

"I don't." He nod to confirm her doubt.

"Why? What did he do to you to hate him?"

"I said I don't like him not hate him." Sevatar corrects her but she didn't seem convinced. "It's nothing personal. Just because... his incompetence."

"Anyone can improve Sev. He maybe weak now doesn't mean he will be that way forever."

"True. But that doesn't excuse him for cheat his way here or to sit idly while you offer to help him."

"How could you know he cheat?" Pyrrha gasps, surprised, and that all confirmation he need.

"So he really cheat." Sevatar state plainly and Pyrrha seem to realize her mistake. "It's not hard to guess. Again just look at his skill, he didn't even know about aura. In fact I am surprised that didn't ring any bell to you. The only way he could apply here is he is some prodigal bastard or he cheat his way here."

"What're you going to do now?" Pyrrha asks carefully consider his dangerous knowledge about her partner secret.

"Nothing. It's none of my business to stop someone so eager to die."

"How he's so eager to die!?" Pyrrha almost scream but mange to keep her voice low enough to not awake entire dorm.

"A man who venture to dangerous territory without proper skill or protection is a dead man. You should already know that grimm will not show any mercy to him or any of us."

"That why we have friends and partner to help each other."

"And did he accept your help?" Sevatar asks back, knowing this argument will not go anywhere.

Pyrrha open her mouth to protest but struggle to find any word to argue. Sevatar cross his arm and await for her answer silently. Finally she let out a resign sigh. "What would you have me do?"

"I've already told you. Make him understand whether he need to be stronger if he don't want to die out there and I doubt losing a partner will do you any good or make him quit if he is that hopeless."

"He is not that hopeless and I don't want to force him to do anything he doesn't want to do." Pyrrha still tries to defense her partner and that is begin to grate on his nerve. He know she choose to study here and tries her hardest to cling to these friendship for some reason unknown to him but he know how this will end. It either she manages to convince Jaune to accept her help and become stronger under her guidance (Sevatar doubt he can be better on his own) or he continues his arrogant pride and ending as a corpse on battlefield or just be forced out of beacon if he lucky.

"Then I hope you prepare for his inevitable funeral then." Sevatar voice is dead cold. If she don't do anything to fix the problem then it's better to prepare for what will certainly come.

"And what will happen after that?" Her voice drastically change like she is trying to suppress her emotion. Rage was intense in her eyes like he has never seen before and her fist tremble with the same rage.

"According to the school law you will continue study alone until you find a new partner." That is what every huntsmen in training know but not really pay attention since there are a low chance the students will suffer any casualty during their four years in academy but there is still a possibility so in this case she would be immediately pair with only first year who doesn't have partner i.e. him and she seem to know it too.

"And that new partner gonna be you?" Her eyes narrow dangerously at him.

"Technically, yes." It's not like he is not happy to have a strong partner but he never be a team player before and frankly he is quite happy of his lone wolf status so it would be a lie if he said he want her as his partner.

"So that is you plan!? Take my partner away so you can get his place! You are all the same! Come to me only for my reputation!" Pyrrha suddenly outburst caught him off guard and after venting it off she seem to realize what she just said. "Sev, I.."

"Not sound bad to me." He cut her off, turn back and walk straight to his room, leave her alone in the hallway.


End file.
